The Marauder and her Crew
by The Demonic Duo
Summary: SBRL Slash. (JPLE as well) - Sirius and James are salvagers with Peter and Lily to tag along on their boat rides. Ives, a fellow salvager for the same co. introduces his cousin Remus and future SLASH follows.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.   
  
_A/N: I just like salvagers... I don't know much about anything of it... I just felt it would be cool and pretty fun to write. At least I'm trying.   
_  
**Summary: This is a non-magick story where Sirius and James are salvagers, Remus is an oceanographer along for the ride, Peter is a mechanic and technology repairer, and Lily is just tagging along on some voyages. This is a SLASH story between Sirius and Remus. (You have been warned.) I hope you don't mind my spelling errors and my lack of knowledge on the concepts of salvaging, and oceanography. (And boats.) I just wrote it for fun... I hope you enjoy it anyways... No need to be technical! Just use your imagination!**  
**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**  
Sirius Black was a very well-known salvager. He was handsome, standing rather tall with long, jetty hair and blue eyes. Perfect for the ocean, his mother said fondly when he first started this obsession. Indeed, it was not a profession for him... just an enjoyable past time with his friend James Potter. He literally lived as nothing but a salvager...only comming back home when there was nothing to salvage or explore. He had no one to come home too. His parents passed away a month after he started his first trip, and he didn't have a boyfriend...yes a _boyfriend_... to come home to, or bring with.   
  
Sighing, he finally caught sight of his friend, who was running a hand through his messy black hair. James was probably only an inch or two shorter then Sirius and had brilliant brown eyes that were hidden behind thick rounded glasses. Sirius smiled as he came over with a packet under his arm.   
  
"So James, I take it we have another mission on The Marauder?" Sirius asked. The Marauder was the name of the tugboat they had restored and put to use. It suited them just fine. They were Marauders. Crew of the master Marauder, their prided ship.   
  
"Yeah, this one isn't all too exciting... just a quick in and out. They already know what's there and just want us to retrieve a few things." He handed over the packet. "They gave us a list and a few photos."   
  
Looking over the list and photographs, Sirius nodded.   
  
"Okay, so... is our _darling_ Lily coming along?" He asked, putting everything away carefully.   
  
James grinned.   
  
"Yes, she's just talking with Pete right now." He cast a glance over his shoulder, still grinning. "Now all we have to do is restock the food supply, replace a couple tools and buy a new air hose...."  
  
Sirius blinked.  
  
"The air hose? What's wrong with it?"   
  
Pushing the glasses back up his nose, James frowned.  
  
"After you put your equipment away, the hose somehow got ripped and we can't patch it. We tried and it's a bit dodgy. It's certainly not safe for another dive... and I'm not letting you risk it."   
  
Sirius nodded.   
  
"Okay, lets go get our stuff and go! I want out of here!"   
  
They laughed and headed for Lily's car.   
  
"Yeah, you want out because you have some sort of loving affair with the sea." James commented sarcastically.   
  
Snorting, Sirius replied.   
  
"You're just jealous that liquid nature loves me more!"  
  
"_Interesting_...."  
  
Snickering, they drove off to the nearest supply store, returning to the dock an hour later. Getting out of the car, they took the crates and containers over to The Marauder and boarded it on.   
  
"About time you two! I was worried you didn't want to go." Lily said smiling, flicking her beautiful red hair over her shoulder.   
  
Placing down the crate he was holding, Sirius turned to Lily with a look of horror on his face.   
  
"Why Lily! I'm shocked you'd even suggest something like that!" Grabbing his chest, where his heart would be if it were on the outside he closed his eyes, swaying dramatically. "You wound me, Lily... you really do."   
  
Giggling she glided over to him and hugged him briefly, kissing on the cheek as she did so.   
  
"I'm still surprised you haven't found anyone." She winked. "You're adorable and charming."   
  
James hopped in and placed a casual arm around her waist.   
  
"I can supply a few reasons why he's single...." He said grinning evilly. "One, for example, is that he's never on land where others are...two... he's gay and there just aren't enough gay guys in the first place... so....**OW**!"  
  
Lily smacked James on the arm. Hard.   
  
"Leave Sirius alone! You're so cruel..." She said, green eyes flashing. "Now, I want you two to hurry up and prepare to go!" Lily smiled.   
  
Whistling, Sirius turned.   
  
"I like her spirit, James. Too bad she doesn't want to salvage... I'd let her be my partner instead." He said, unloading the containers. "She at least appreciates the ocean and waters."   
  
James chuckled.   
  
"I do too! I'm just not obsessed with it like you are!" He said, placing the packet from an open box into a cabinet on the wall.   
  
"Aah! but obsession makes it worth it!" Sirius countered. "It's an addiction, risky and hard to quit."   
  
Peter clunked onto the boat, his blonde hair soaked and matted to his forehead and into his aqua eyes.   
  
"Sorry about the disapperance... I had to get a shower after I checked a few things. Frank decided to dump oil on me... ask Lil. It was horrible." He said smiling as he pulled the once again mentioned packet out of the cabinet. Looking through it he smiled. "Only a quick one? What's the fun in that?"   
  
Sirius laughed.   
  
"There's always room for fun, thrill and danger! You just have to look in the right places!" He announced.  
  
Nodding, James agreed and dropped a tank onto his foot. Cursing he picked it up and placed it away.   
  
"WHOA Jamsie! _LANGUAGE_! We have a child present." He winked and ruffled Peter's hair. Being as he was the shortest one, he was often kidded to be a child.   
  
"Shut up." The blonde squeaked pathetically and checked through their suits. "Did you get a replacment hose for your air tank?" He asked Sirius.   
  
"Yeah, it's in the brown box right there." Sirius answered. "We even bought an extra, just in case."   
  
"Okay, good."   
  
Peter grabbed the box and carried it into the cabin and stored it all away for the time being. Coming back out he looked around.   
  
"I'll replace the hose later... got everything?"   
  
"Yeah." James said clibing the latter to the captains cabin and started the boat up. Sirius unhooked the boat's ropes off of the dock and placed them onto the deck. "Got them all?" James asked.   
  
"Yeah!" Sirius said and rolled the ropes up, placing them on a hook in the bunk cabin.   
  
Stearing the boat away from the docks, James accelerated a bit and cleared way away from the area.  
**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**  
**TBC  
**  
_Can you tell I dunno what I'm talking about? =P   
  
Oh well... I hope you like it anyways... I did a lot of research to get even that much information... please don't bash my efforts by flaming me. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the wait! Here is the next chapter!**

******.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**  
Once they were out more in the open James decided to leave the contols and join his friends on the deck. Wrapping his arms around Lily, he propped his chin on her head and looked out at the water.   
  
"Should take us a couple of hours to get there... it shouldn't be _too_ dangerous." He muttered.   
  
Sirius overheard and looked at him.   
  
"Do you know why they just gave us a pick up job? Why didn't the ones who took the pictures snag it themselves?"   
  
James shrugged.   
  
"I think that they were just diving for fun, Sirius." He said calmly. "The people probably just took pictures and hopped on a small boat or something. The things in the pictures are pretty big."   
  
"That's true." Sirius pondered it for a bit. "Well, they never said we couldn't explore and grab anything extra."   
  
James grinned.  
  
"That is the wonderful truth about it all." He chirped.   
  
Sirius laughed and hopped over the railing to the second deck and went into the bunk cabin. _(Ooh dangerous! Hehe...but totally Sirius.)_  
  
"Hey Pete! You eating again?" He called.  
  
"No, I'm fixing your air hose." Came the indignant reply. "Unless you don't _want_ me to that is...."  
  
Sirius went into the galley and waved his hands in protest.   
  
"Oh no, go right ahead... I was just wondering where you were."   
  
Peter snorted.   
  
"So you assumed I was eating?"  
  
Sirius leaned against a small counter.   
  
"Isn't that true though?"   
  
Pouting, Peter secured the hose and placed the H.U.B. vest to the side.   
  
_(I think that's it... anyways... H.U.B. stands for Human Underwater Breathing system... I've seen pictures and set ups where it's a vest with a bunch of stuff on it... oh well... I dont really know.)_   
  
"Maybe." Peter muttered pathetically and when Sirius gave him a look he sighed. "Okay... I give up it's true."   
  
Laughing triumphantly, Sirius grinned.   
  
"See? Now don't you feel so much better?" He asked in a sickeningly sweet voice.   
  
"Jeeze knock it off, will ya?" Peter said, looking at him pointedly. "You act as though you don't have a bad habit...."  
  
"...In fact... he has many." James said with the same, evil and manic grin on his face from before.   
  
Raising a questioning eyebrow, Sirius smirked.   
  
"Alright... name a few."   
  
"Well..." James drew out. "You can't even tell when someone else is on our boat...."  
  
Standing up with wide eyes, Sirius looked at him.  
  
"Who?"  
  
James smiled.   
  
"Ives Anderson."   
  
"Really?" Sirius laughed. "Great! Where's he at?"   
  
James snorted.   
  
"Behave, he has his cousin with him."   
  
Wiping an imaginary tear away, Sirius grinned went onto the deck, followed by James and Peter.   
  
"**Ives**! Why the heck did you invade our precious Marauder! Have you _no_ shame?!" He crowed and hugged the shorter male in a quick but powerful hug.   
  
"Haha!! I have convinced your fellow crew members that I am an ally!" Ives winked a sparkling brown eye and hugged back. "Anyhoo... I have someone for you to meet!" He gestured to a young man about Sirius and James's age, standing as tall as Lily with short tawny hair and bright amber eyes. "This is my cousin Remus. He's an Oceanographer and sometimes comes on trips with me."   
  
Sirius reached a hand out and shook Remus's hand, grinning broadly.   
  
"Nice to meet you, Remus."   
  
Remus smiled.   
  
"It's nice to meet you too, Sirius. I've heard many things about you."  
  
Scratching the back of his neck Sirius looked at Ives.   
  
"Good I hope."  
  
Remus laughed.  
  
"Oh there were mixed things about you."   
  
Ives laughed when Sirius raised an eyebrow.   
  
"Moving on before you get me in _trouble_...this is...."  
  
Remus seemed to know who Peter was and he shook hands with him grinning.   
  
"Hello Peter. How have you been?"   
  
The blonde smiled slightly.   
  
"Pretty okay...." He sniffed. "Just constantly being picked on by the evil and mean Sirius Black over there."   
  
Grinning, Sirius waved it off.  
  
"Okay... so I'm evil and mean... so is James! I mean come on! Look at him... I know he's dying to pick on me when Ives and Remus leave. I know it!"   
  
Ives roared with laughter.   
  
"I bet!...."  
  
"**HURRY UP**!!" Someone roared unpleasantly.   
  
Ives looked over and rolled his eyes.   
  
"We have to go... Severus is being pissy."   
  
At the name, Sirius scrunched his face up.   
  
"Isn't he always?"   
  
Snorting, both Ives and Remus hopped onto the other boat gracefully, waving at them.   
  
"See ya, Marauders!" Ives called and the boat drifted carefully away.  
  
Waving them off, Sirius sighed.   
  
"I hate to admit it, but Severus is the only one I know that can keep a boat next to another one that well...."   
  
James laughed.   
  
"You're right... he is good at steering-"   
  
"BUT HE'S NOTHING LIKE WERE ARE AT DIVING AND SALVAGING!" James and Sirius recited together grinning like maniacs.  
  
Peter, who had climbed into the Captain's cabin while they were being goof balls, called down at them.  
  
"We're almost there... It's right ahead."  
  
"Yes!" Sirius chirped gleefully and went into the bunk cabin, followed by James.   
  
They grabbed their wetsuits and took of their clothes, climbing into their one piece wetsuits and zipped up the backs. They stepped out of the cabin with their fingerless gloves, flippers and H.U.B.s.   
  
"Hey Lily, you've been awfully quiet... what's up?"   
  
Lily smiled innocently.   
  
"Why just ejoying the view, of course."   
  
James and Sirius blinked, looking at eachother then at Lily.   
  
"Fascinating." Sirius said, not really too affected by it.   
  
James perked up after blushing over what Lily was fussing about.   
  
"Speaking of a views... what did you think of Remus?" he asked, securing his fingerless gloves. _(I find them easier to grip onto things... though probably not too safe for picking things up in the water, right? Oh well, I think they're cool. And speaking of wetsuits... can you imagine Sirius and James in wetsuits?! drool Okay okay...back to fic.)  
_  
Rolling his eyes Sirius looked away.   
  
"Leave me alone for a change will you?" He said bitterly.   
  
James frowned and looked at Lily, who was glaring murderously at him.   
  
"Jeeze Siri I wasn't picking on you...."  
  
Sirius shrugged.   
  
"Yes you were, you always do."   
  
Lily seemed to think it was her turn to comfort Sirius and hugged him.   
  
"Relax Siri, James probably isn't trying to intentionally hurt your feelings...." She cast a pointed look at James who sunk away from her gaze. "He just doesn't know when to stop."   
  
Sirius smiled.   
  
"Yeah I know." He raised an eyebrow at James. "See that? No picking on the gay guy, okay?"   
  
James nodded and sighed.   
  
"I didn't expect you to flip out like that, jeeze!" He sulked.  
  
Sirius shook his head.   
  
"It's okay James, just stop poking fun about it."   
  
"Okay."   
  
Shrugging his vest on he grinned wickedly.   
  
"Time to dive! Shall we?"   
  
James grinned back.   
  
"Definitely."   
**.**

**.**

**.**  
Ives looked at his cousin who sat on a sturdy crate, scribbling away at a notebook.   
  
"What did you think of Sirius?" He asked meaningfully.  
  
Looking up, momentarily puzzled, Remus raised an eyebrow.   
  
"He's the one with the long black hair, right?"  
  
Ives nodded.   
  
"He's okay. Why?" Remus asked suspiciously.   
  
Ives pulled over a crate and sat on it, cursing as he got his trousers wet.   
  
"Well, what if I told you..." He started casually. "...that Sirius Black is a very open gay?"   
  
Remus just blinked.   
  
"So?"  
  
Ives gave a grin that was Marauder worthy.   
  
"Lets just say he's very available...."   
  
Remus shrugged, making it look half-hearted and went back to his notes... still entirely curious about Sirius.   
  
Available...  
  
Ives watched his younger cousin and smiled as the boat went into the docks. It would be interesting to find out what might happen between them. James sure enough agreed that Remus could come with them on the next trip. Ives couldn't wait to hear the details and see the outcome.  
**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
WOW! That was stupid. Oh well, you peoples wanted Remus... you got some Remus. He most likely won't be occuring in the next chapter...it'll probably just be Sirius and James diving and some more meaningless bantering.   
  
Well, I hope you like it anyways... R/R please? **


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm very glad to see lots of people have been enjoying this. Thank you all who reviewed. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**  
After spitting in them and polishing them..._(To keep them from fogging.)_ Sirius and James secured their masks on, and made sure they were on right before placing the mouthpieces in. _(Sirius also had to put his hair up so it wouldn't get in the way.) _They waved enthusiastically at Lily and Peter who returned the gestures and they went over the side backwards.   
  
They continued to sink freely into the water and turned on their water-protected flashlights and flashed them around. It may have been the middle of the day and bright as the surface of the sun, but in this murky water they were lucky the flashlights seemed to help their vision.   
  
How in God's name did those people manage to take such decent pictures?! Sirius huffed mentally and decided to swim in a random direction he knew wasn't to far from the boat. Cruelly poking at a fish that didn't seem to want to move. After he pulled it's fin it swam off and he laughed into the mouthpiece. That had made him feel better at least, even if it was only by a little.  
  
James wasn't exactly pleased either and was more towards the ocean floor then Sirius was. After a short while he flipped around and was surprised to see his friend swimming over to him.  
  
The longer haired Marauder did a quick flash of hand signals, indicating that he had found where the objects were. James gave him a thumbs up and the signaled for Sirius to lead the way.   
  
Sirius arched backwards a bit and kicked his legs purposefully close to James and swam quickly to the area, flashing his light around.   
  
James spotted it for him and they both decended down to the rusted and obscured objects, carefully touching them with their bare fingertips, while checking their stability and exactly how large they were. Also trying to figure out if there was any digging involved in the items' recovery.   
  
Meanwhile Lily was leaning over the side, staring at the water with a beautiful smile on her face.   
  
"I can certainly see why Sirius is so passionate about the water... it's wonderful." She said to Peter, who was sitting on the floor of the deck, staring out at the water with her.   
  
"Yeah, it's great..." Peter seemed to think for a moment. "Except for when they pop up and scare the hell out of you... then it's horrible."   
  
"Why are you blaming the scenery?" Lily asked, raising an eyebrow.   
  
Peter gave her an impish grin.   
  
"It's so distracting that I don't hear them come up."  
  
She giggled.   
  
"That explains it the-"  
  
Sirius and James splashed up and climbed onto the boat grumpily sitting down and taking their masks masks and H.U.B. vests off.   
  
"What's the matter you two?" Lily asked, walking over them avoiding the puddles they had just created.   
  
Sirius frowned up at her from his seat on the floor.   
  
"They gave a bloody pain of a mission...." He said dismissively. "Peter, where's our spades?"  
  
Peter's eyebrows shot up.   
  
"You have to dig? Wow, sucks for you...."  
  
James shot him a look.   
  
"Shut up and just get the shovels."   
  
Lily smiled.   
  
"Well, aside from the digging and the impossible _'mission'_...was there any bright points of the dive?" She asked them.   
  
Sirius's eyes lit up and he grinned at her, not noticing that Peter was back with the shovels.   
  
"Well..." he started. "When I was floating around I came across a fish...."  
  
James snorted.   
  
"There's _always_ fishes in the ocean, Sirius."  
  
Sirius rolled his eyes.  
  
"Let me explain first before you interrupt, you prat." He said beaming again. "Well the fish didn't move when I swam in front of it... so I poke it. IT WOULDN'T MOVE!" He snickered. "Then I pulled it's fin and it finally swam off."  
  
Sirius, James and Peter peeled in laughter, while Lily looked at him in shock.   
  
"Sirius!! That's so mean! How could you! Oh that poor fish...." She ranted, and when Sirius didn't stop laughing she walked over to him and slapped him on the arm. "**SIRIUS**! How can you laugh!? That was very cruel." Lily exclaimed glowering at him.   
  
He snickered lightly again.   
  
"Yeah..." Sirius said. "But if you saw it Lily... you'd understand the humor of it." He finished.   
  
James felt it right to finish the argument.   
  
"Yeah, we don't pass stupid fish all that much. That's all." he said, causing Sirius and Peter to laugh again.  
  
Lily gave James a disapproving glare and then it melted into a smile.   
  
"Fine...." she said with a slight scolding tone.   
  
James smiled at her and then looked at Sirius and sighed.   
  
"Should we go play in the sand now?" He asked grabbing a bright orange spade that was only slightly larger then his hand.   
  
Sirius shrugged.   
  
"Fine by me." He lifted his things over to him. "As long as Peter or Mrs. Lily Potter," He batted his eyelashes. "Cook something for us hard working men, eh?"  
  
Lily laughed.   
  
"How long will you be down there?" She asked, walking over to stand behind James.   
  
Sirius and James looked at eachother for a moment.  
  
"Probably a half an hour." They both answered.   
  
The red-headed girl flashed one of her heart-warming smiles.   
  
"I'll prepare you something then."   
  
Lily gave James a small kiss and walked into the kitchen. Peter looked at them and grinned wickedly.   
  
"Have fun digging!" He teased. Both of the divers groaned.  
  
"Shut up, Pete!" Sirius hissed playfully."Don't make us hang you from the railing from your underwear!"  
  
Peter snapped his mouth shut. James laughed loudly.   
  
"Remember that one, eh Peter? You thought we wouldn't do it too...."  
  
Sirius and James shrugged their vests back on and then slid their masks back down.   
  
"Well keep Lily company... we'll be back in a few." Sirius said and sat on the side, and went in backwards. James following soon after.   
  
They relocated the objects and sunk low. They shoved their spades carefully into the sand and watched a cloud of sand puff up. Working hard and shoveling the imposing sand away from the walls, they new that by the time they ate they would probably have to dig half of this up again.   
  
Luck seemed to be on their side and the current was lighter then usual and the sand seemed to stay relatively still. They managed to dig out only half of the metal box.   
  
Sirius switched a side and worked on digging it out before they went up for lunch.   
  
After a little while, James checked around the thing and used their little sign language.   
  
'I'll go up for some rope.' He signaled. 'Make sure the sand doesn't cave in.'  
  
After that, James disappeared in the foggy water, leaving Sirius alone to continue digging.   
  
He carefully digged at the sand that had worked it's way back in the small trenches James and himself had created. Sirius waited patiently for his friend to return with the rope.   
  
When James did return, they looped it around the box and made sure it was remotely secure before tugging at it, trying to lift it up. It budged easily, surprisingly light in the water.   
  
They surfaced with the metal box, still slightly surprised that it was so light. Perhaps the sides rusted away and took some bulk off of it.   
  
Peter helped them bring the box in and waited for them to climb on. When they did, Sirius and James both carried the box over to their storage area for items like that.   
  
Lily walked out, smiling radiantly.   
  
"Wow, just in time!" she said. "I just finished and was worried you two wouldn't come up for a while."  
  
James grinned and took his sopping wet equipment and carefully placed it aside and followed her into the galley. Sirius smiled and discareded his in the same pile and followed leaving small, wet foot prints behind.   
  
They each sat around a small table/counter and Lily served them some light, buttered pasta and some sourdough bread Lily had brought along. _(Something easy to make. shrugs I figured she wouldn't make anything too out of the way.)   
_  
Sirius leaned into the counter and rolled up the noodles with his fork and sighed. Only two more things to lift out before they could explore freely and do something at their own choice.   
  
"Did you see if the others needed to be dug out, Sirius?" James asked from beside him.   
  
Sirius swallowed his food and smiled wryly.   
  
"Of course they do." He answered. "They're in the same area as the other one was...I'd naturally assume that they needed digging as well."  
  
After they had established what they were going to do, they ate in relative silence. James and Lily would talk every now and then, but Sirius wasn't interested in what they were talking about.   
  
Of course after they ate they all relaxed for about a half an hour before Sirius and James ended up back in the water. Probably about an hour later they emerged from the water with a slightly smaller object and placed it next to the first one and dived in again after checking the air in their tanks.   
  
They finished digging the third and last metal crate out, hooked a strop around it and Sirius handed both ropes to James while he lifted it from the bottom. He swam from mostly underneath... they surfaced and James climbed on and pulled it up by the ropes...both forgetting of the dangers until the ropes broke and the box crashed into Sirius's upper left part of his forehead... causing him to go under and have to push himself away from the box and climb out of the water before he attracted some unwanted attention. (I dunno... sharks? Anything else that's dangerous? Who knows?)  
  
Sirius clumbsily accepted James's help and ditzily followed him to what appeared to be the bunk cabin. He was put down on Pete's or the unoccupied bunk...whoevers. He didn't know which, just that he was on a bottom bunk.  
  
A flash of red indicated that either it was Lily...or he was bleeding. It was both. She was muttering things nervously and dabbed gently at an area on his head. He couldn't tell... he was so numb and dizzy and he just wanted to go to sleep...  
  
"Sirius! OY! Open your eyes." James said frantically. "Good! Keep them open, okay? Lily's helping you out...you may have a concussion."   
  
"Jeezuz Jamez... yeh look like hell...." Sirius slurred painfully. James smiled wryly.   
  
"Same goes for you Sirius... PETE!" He wailed... causing Sirius to cringe. "Make sure he keeps his eyes open and keep on talking to him... I'm going to go get that bloody crate and then hurry us out of here."   
  
Peter nodded and sat on the end of the bed, watching Sirius and trying to engage conversation with him.   
  
"So Sirius... what's your favorite song?" Sirius closed his eyes again. "Sirius! Open your eyes! Okay... what's your favorite song?"   
  
Sirius laughed lightly.  
  
"You know my favorite song Petey... It's the one...." Sirius winced. "OW! Lily... that hurt."   
  
She looked at him in frustration.   
  
"I've been doing the same thing for a while now and you're finally complaining?" she said, applying a guaze on his head.   
  
Sirius blinked a few times.  
  
"How bad is it...?" He asked, still feeling slightly dizzy but was becoming more focused. He knew he didn't have a concussion, but it did smart and make his head spin.  
  
She smiled.  
  
"Thankfully it's just a scratch, and you just got yourself a mild bump on the head. You're head is fine." Lily smiled wickedly. "But I bet your ego isn't."  
  
Sirius laughed and waved a hand at her.   
  
"Stop it Lil, you're flirting."  
  
She giggled and looked up as James came in with a slight smile.   
  
"You alright there Sirius?"  
  
Sirius smirked.   
  
"Just peachy... especially since I think I have a better chance with your wife then you do."   
  
They laughed.   
  
"Yep, you're fine." James swiped his wet hair out of his face. "Especially since you're joking about that _again_."  
  
Peter hurried to the Captain's cabin and manuvered their tugboat towards the direction of their home dock. He climbed down carefully, completely opposite to Sirius's habit of hopping over the safety railing.  
  
He walked silently into the cabins.   
  
"We should be at the main dock in probably two and a half hours at the speed we're at." He said smiling. The others nodded and all settled comfortably._ (Yeah, the speed is measured in knots... but I'm not exactly sure how that goes... ; )_  
  
"So what happened?" Peter asked.  
  
Sirius gave a goofy grin.   
  
"We were careless and were loading the box onto the boat and then the rope broke while I was pushing it on from underneath and I got bashed in the head." Sirius said simply with an edge of proudness.   
  
"You're **PROUD** of this?" Lily screetched unhappily. "Why? You hurt yourself and you're proud... what did I miss?"  
  
James sniggered.   
  
"Ah, Lily... you seem to forget this is Sirius we're talking about." he stated. "He won't complain about what happens to him during our escapades... no matter what."  
  
"That's right!" Peter added. "I wonder what he would complain about aside from the gay issue." He said smiling.   
  
"I don't know... that's something to think about, isn't it?" James said and Lily smiled and agreed.   
  
"Hey! No conspiring now...." He paused. "It won't do you any good anyways... I'm completely unflawed." He said feigning arrogance and winked at them, causing Lily to laugh and mock a swoon.   
  
Later Lily crawled into another bunk with James and they closed the light, wooden doors. _(I've seen pictures where the bunks... which are like shelves are set up behind doors...Probably to prevent falling out if they hit a heavy wave. I don't know... just informing you.)_ Peter and Sirius weren't really interested in what they were doing... though Peter was hoping that his bed would still be pure. _(Hahaha! Poor Pete.)_  
  
The rest of the ride was in relative silence. Sirius rested, now assured that he would be waking up and Peter was putting their things away and scribbling up a report on the back of their 'mission page' in the folder.   
  
James and Lily finished whatever they were doing just in time for James to pull the boat into the docks. Both Peter and James left Sirius alone a moment more and roped their tugboat to the dock.   
  
Lily shook Sirius lightly.   
  
"Sirius wake up... we're back."  
  
He looked at her sleepily and blinked a little.   
  
"Okay, thanks Lil."  
  
He got up and wiped at his eyes lightly and stood up, aware that he was still in his wetsuit.   
  
Oh well, I'm not changing it now... I'll wait. He thought and climbed out of the cabin, ignoring James's catcalls.   
  
"What? Not changing out of the wetsuit? Trying to impress someone Siri?" Remus perhaps? He thought as he looked at Sirius clutch lightly at his head.   
  
"Shut up James." Sirius retorted and climbed onto the dock shakily. "I need a bottle of asprin...or Bacardi...." He said with a grin.  
  
Peter laughed.   
  
"I heard that, Sirius Black!" He said. "But I doubt that if you're head is killing you... that you'll want to get drunk. Imagine the hangover!"  
  
Lily walked up next to him.   
  
"I agree!" She said in a motherly tone. "How can you even think of alcohol with that on your head!" Lily demanded, gesturing to the minor injury on his head.  
  
Sirius just smiled and looked past her.  
  
"Look who it is! It's Ives." He said, winking at her. "Don't tell Jamie, but I think that Remus fellow is cute."   
  
She giggled.   
  
"That he is, Siri, that he is."   
  
James hopped off the boat and bounded over to them.   
  
"And what are you two chatting about? Especially with curious people buzzing around." He said and embraced Lily.   
  
Sirius rolled his eyes.   
  
"Quit refering to yourself as a bee, James." he pleaded. "It's embarassing!"   
  
"OY MARAUDERS! WELCOME BACK!" Ives roared from practically the other side of the docks.   
  
James, Lily and Sirius waved... not knowing where Peter was at the moment.   
  
Ives ran over to them and wiped his musky red hair out of his face, smuging his cheeks with oil.  
  
"Hey all..." He looked over them. "And what happened to you, Black?!"   
  
Sirius laughed lightly.   
  
"We were careless and a bloody huge crate fel on my head...." he said grinning stupidly.   
  
Ives laughed.   
  
"I figured you would be all smiles about it. Glad to see you're alright though."  
  
"Ives. I was wondering where you disappeared to." Remus said, walking over to them quickly...wiping his hands on a cloth.   
  
His cousin grinned.   
  
"Sorry Remus! Couldn't help it... I saw Sirius here and had to come see what happened."  
  
Remus cast a glance at Sirius and frowned.   
  
"What happened to your head?"   
  
James rolled his eyes.   
  
"I think we should make a sign that says Sirius was hit on the head with a metal box." He winked at Remus. "That way we have an excuse for the way he acts."   
  
Sirius sniffled playfully.   
  
"I see how you are James... you're bloody awful, you know that? Always picking on me." He pouted for a second more before his face broke out into a grin. "Ah well, I guess someone has to get the 'great and evil' Sirius Black back."  
  
"That's for sure...I feel sorry for anyone that'll actually date you Sirius." Peter said coming up to them. "Warn them of you first."   
  
The group of friends laughed.   
  
"When are you guys going out for just a casual cruise and dive?" Ives asked.   
  
James seemed to think.   
  
"Probably in a couple of days." He answered. "Why?" James asked, knowing the answer already.   
  
Ives grinned.   
  
"Well because I won't be able to take Remus on cruises for a while and I thought it'd be nice to see if he could come with you three... or four..." He said, including Lily in the end with a sheepish grin.  
  
James laughed.   
  
"It sounds alright by me! How 'bout you guys?" He asked Sirius and Peter.  
  
"I'm okay with it!" Peter said happily.  
  
Sirius smiled.   
  
"Sounds great to me." He answered, glancing at Remus...still smiling. Remus smiled back.   
  
It sounds great...but will it be enjoyable... or complete toture on my behalf? He wondered.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
  
**_AAH! sighs in relief Finally! I finally finished this chapter and I'm pleased with it.   
_  
**Haha POKE THE FISHY! (Poor fish...tehe)   
**  
_Well, I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. Please review! _

__


	4. Chapter 4

**I was fretting all day on wanting to be inspired to write... then it finally hit! I'm all happy now. -   
  
Well thank all of you wonderful readers out there. Please review! It makes me feel like my efforts are worth it! -  
  
I must appologize to those who don't like spelling errors... I'm not good about spelling and I don't have spell check. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**  
After various good-byes and plans to meet up later...all of the Marauders, Ives and Remus left. Lily and James were going to the Evans side of the family to greet Petunia and congratulate her marriage and all that nonsense. ("Bah, so much love but not enough for me." Sirius muttered to himself as he got on his motorbike.) Peter left for his cousin's home and declaired that he would not be able so show up at Ives's house for their little latenight get-together, and Sirius left to his own home.   
  
Sirius arrived at his house and noticed that a rusted, box-on-wheels for a car was parked in his way. Gritting his teeth in frustration he turned off his bike, took his helmet off and went onto his porch. Stepping inside his home he looked around.   
  
"Regulus! I know you're here! Where are ya?!" He barked into the darkness before switching on a light. Tossing his helmet carefully onto the couch he walked to his bedroom and saw his dumpy looking brother perched on HIS bed, drinking HIS stash of Whiskey.   
  
Damnit! Nothing's sacred anymore... He thought and growled at his blood-related intruder. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Regulus looked over and scratched at his beard before replying.   
  
"Lost th' 'ouse." he slurred. "I couldn' pay the bills in time, you know what I mean?"   
  
Sirius crossed his arms.   
  
"No, I don't know what you mean. I pay the bills on time." He spat. "So why are you here?"  
  
Regulus looked at him as if the answer was the most obvious thing in the world.   
  
"I needed a place to stay so I though' mah big brother would be more then happy to lend me a room."  
  
Sirius gaped at him appauled.   
  
"You thought wrong." He murmmered displeased. "I don't need a slob to live with me you know."   
  
Regulus jumped up and spilled the whiskey all over the floor.   
  
"I'm not a slob!" He said ignoring the liquid on the ground.  
  
"Yes you are!" Sirius countered angrilly. "First of all you just spilled my whiskey all over the floor! You made a mess of left over foods across my bed! I know for a fact that you had no intention of cleaning it up!"  
  
Regulus had at least some decency to look ashamed.   
  
"If you have a job and give me half of your paycheck I'll let you stay here... but I have to make sure it's exactly half... got it?" Sirius said, feeling his head starting to pound. "And move your car over on the driveway... I have to get my bike into the garage and be able to get it out."   
  
Regulus stumbled out of the bedroom, leaving Sirius to stare at his room deflated.   
  
Why me? Why couldn't he have tortured Jean and stayed with him? They could both be alcoholic buddies and leave me in peace....but nooo it just had to be me! The one with the fucking money!   
  
He gathered all of the chips and put them back in the back and growled when he saw a huge whiskey stain in the middle of his comforter.   
  
_Damnit_! Why did I have to agree to let him stay here?!?!  
  
His brother came back into the room and smiled.   
  
"It's moved out of th' way!"   
  
Sirius nodded.   
  
"Fine... you can stay in the guest room... and you better take care of it! I don't want to see messes all over the place and old pizza boxes shoved under the bed, okay?" He said with authority. "It's my home and I can kick you out if I want to."   
  
Regulus grinned and staggered out of the main bedroom and down the hall to one of the two guest bedrooms.   
  
I got to find all of my private shit, money and other valuables and lock it in a safe...I don't need him to pawn it all.   
  
He closed his door and gathered up his blanket, and put it on the floor to sop it up.   
  
Might as well get a new one... the stain wouldn'ta came out anyways. He picked up the soiled comforter and the bag of garbage he gathered. This was a mistake....   
  
He changed clothes and left his room alone, deciding that the only things that needed to be moved were the valuables in the living room. The dining room and kitchen didn't have much to begin with.  
  
Going into the living room he grabbed a few of the smaller objects that were worth money and put them in his room, after a bit of doing that he checked on his brother.   
  
"Hey Regulus, do you want to go to the store with me?" He asked. This way he'll be out of the house...and then we can buy locks and everything for my room...or house in general.   
  
Regulus wasn't in sight but apparently he was in the bathroom.   
  
"Regulus?"  
  
"Yeh?" Regulus muttered with a small grunt afterwards, making Sirius curious as to what he was doing. He walked in and stared at his brother who was attempting to shave the inch long beard off of his mug.   
  
"Doesn't that hurt? Why didn't you trim it first?" Or ask permission to use a razor first?!?! Sirius asked irritated.  
  
Regulus faced toward him with his chin and cheeks covered in shavingcream and blood.   
  
"Because that would take too long." He said, gliding the razor over the mildly long hair on his cheek, grimacing at the obvious pain of the hair being yanked.  
  
"And be less painful...well hurry up. I want to go to the store." Sirius said and left the bathroom, biting his lip to keep his temper in check. I bet that's going to clog the drain... why in the world did I let him stay?  
  
Sirius sat on the couch and looked around, waiting impatiently for his brother to finish. About a half an hour of sitting there he stood up and walked into the bathroom, to see his brother cleaning his bleeding face.   
  
Serves him right.... He thought before asking, "Almost finished?"   
  
Regulus nodded and put the once white washcloth down and turned to him with a funky grin. Sirius stared at the cloth displeased.  
  
"Yeah, le's go."   
  
"Right, c'mon then, we have to go to Walmart and get a new blanket for my bed and a few other things...." Sirius said cooly and lead the way to the garage. "You'll have to move your...truck...again... I have to get my car out... because you are not riding on my bike."  
  
Regulus was getting a bit irritated with Sirius's commands and went over to his truck and 'accidentally' hit the gas forward, bumping it into the garage door. Denting it slightly. Leaning out the window with a lopsided, sloppy smile and waved. "S'ry 'bout tha'!"   
  
Sirius grit his teeth and watched his brother pull out onto the rocks that sided the driveway. He strode over to the garage and opened the door with a little difficulty.  
  
He got into the drivers seat and started it up, pulling out of the garage carefully. He let Regulus into his car after he closed the garage and then he pulled out of the drive and down the street.   
  
After much argument over the music and plenty of well traded insults they made it in one piece to their destination. Sirius parked the car, turned it off, grabbed the keys and got out of the car and waited patiently for Regulus to follow suit. They went inside of the store, grabbed a basket and headed straight for the locks and appliances.   
  
"Why are you getting a lock?" Regulus asked curiously.   
  
Sirius fingured that he should indulge Regulus with the truth and stated, "I want to keep you out of my stuff... call it Pawning-preventions!"   
  
They set through a new set of arguments... and through no time they had gotten the things Sirius needed and were heading on their way back to Sirius's home.   
  
"You can go do what you want... as long as it doesn't involve destruction and stealing." Siri scolded to a very indignant sibling.  
  
The older of the brothers set out the house to secure locks on the more important areas before deciding he wanted to leave. He grabbed his things and left Regulus in the house. He climbed on, put his helmet on and took off heading straight towards Ives' place.   
  
After many lights, turns and countless near head-on collisions Sirius arrived safely to his destination. He got off and knocked, more like banged, on the door.  
  
"IVES! Open up!" He hollared carelessly.   
  
The door opened, but it was not Ives who answered it. Remus stood at the door staring at him in surprise...and he was only in a pair of shorts. Sirius damn near drooled.  
  
"Sirius? What are you doing here? It's..." He looked at his watch. "8 o'clock... didn't you guys plan to come at 10?" I would have been ready then.... How embarassing.  
  
Of course he didn't know that Sirius was in total glee staring at him.  
  
"Well come in then." Remus said and opened the door wider for his guest. After Sirius came inside, Remus closed the door and strode silently over to the couch and grabbed the shirt off the back of it and shrugged it on. "Ives is in the garage working on his hunk o' junk car if you want to go and check on him... I'm actually afraid to go in his 'workshop'."   
  
Sirius shook his head.   
  
"Now that you mention it, it does sound a bit scary to go down there while he's 'working' on something... it's hazardass to anyone sane."   
  
Remus turned and looked at him oddly, making Sirius wonder.   
  
"Ives told me you weren't sane... would that mean you'd be okay down there?" He teased.  
  
"Okay, well I'm partially sane." Sirius admitted, sitting on the couch. After all, I did let my brother stay in my house.... "But why go further insane when I can prevent it?"  
  
"Thats true," He answered. "Would you like something to drink?"   
  
Sirius nodded and watched Remus walk off, admiring his arse.   
  
Damn... He thoughts and mildly wondered if he should get drunk tonight. He couldn't trust himself around someone THAT good looking. Could he?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
TBC.   
  
I figured I should post this before I got in too much trouble or make my fabulous readers hate me. snif I'm sorry... I just haven't felt up to writing lately. I'm sorry it's so short. Don't flame/hate or beat me!! R/R! pleades **


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow, I'm SO sorry... don't kill me! I swear I didn't mean to put it off so long... school has been in the way and I haven't been able to get good sleep on the weekends and staying up late to write would be a very stupid thing to do. (I'm drooping out of my seat as it is... --; )  
  
Well, I hope you enjoy it! Please review!!!!   
.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**  
Sirius took a large swig out of his bottle and swallowed it, already feeling a bit loose. He glanced at the time and noticed that James and Lily would be arriving any minute. He focused his attention of Ives again, before explaining more of what happened before he arrived.  
  
"So yeah, Regulus used a razor and tried to shave his beard at a pretty long length… looked pretty painful." He said, his tongue feeling heavy in his mouth.   
  
"I bet you were pissed at him using your stuff… but finding his pain amusing, yeah?" Ives said shaking his head. "You're such a sadistic prick of a bastard, Black."  
  
Sirius laughed.   
  
"Only when it concerns my brothers." He replied, attempting to read the smaller print on the label of his drink. "I don't like watching others in pain."  
  
The doorbell rang startling them all before they realised it was probably Lily and James. The red-head spotted Sirius immediately and scowled.   
  
"Sirius! You're drunk already!?" She said to him exasperated.   
  
"The noggin is fine, Lily." He answered, fingering the bandage that was falling apart.   
  
She stepped across the room, leaving James' side to go to Sirius'.   
  
"Give me that," She took the bottle away from him and then placed it on the table. "I don't want you to drink anymore tonight."  
  
I agree. He thought. Who knows what my actions would be?   
  
"Alright." Sirius agreed, settling back on the sofa. He put his arms on the back of the couch and let his head lie backwards to rest against the back.   
  
Lily stared at him a bit surprised, expecting an argument. James came up and grabbed a cold beer from the cooler they had in the middle of the room.   
  
"You're impossible." She murmured, removing the battered banage that was on Sirius's head.   
  
"Of course he is." James replied for his bestfriend, popping the top off of it. "Ever hear his favourite quote?"  
  
James sat on the far side of the couch from Sirius, letting Lily sit next to him, pressing against his side. He put his arm around her and drank some of the beer that was fizzing up.   
  
"No... what is it?" She asked hesitantly.  
  
"Why be difficult! Put some effort into it and be impossible!" Sirius said grinning like a fool.  
  
Lily rolled her eyes.  
  
"Should have known."  
  
"Indeed, you should have! This is Sirius we're talking about." James said, with a light kiss on her nose.  
  
Remus had been unusually quiet during the entire time they were there. They talked about various things that included no real thought to it but still Remus didn't include himself in any of it. He considered them Ives' friends, not his own… he figured he shouldn't intrude.   
  
"Oy Remus, why aren't ya talking?" Sirius asked, still feeling tipsy but nowhere near as bad as Lily, James and Ives were...or were going to get.   
  
Remus smiled politely.   
  
"I don't really want to spoil your fun, I'm pretty boring…" He told him sheepishly.   
  
Sirius sat up and slid off the couch to the floor, finding it bit more comfortable. He didn't will himself to get up, it wasn't important at the moment.   
  
"Nonsense, I bet you're loads of fun!" He chirped. I don't believe it… he would have stayed sober while the rest of us got drunk? Sirius thought to himself, feeling guilty over the fact Remus would have been left out.  
  
Remus smiled a bit, but didn't argue with him.   
  
Well he is quiet, I'll give him that much, Sirius grinned.   
  
"Come sit on the ground with me, s'very comfortable." He to Remus, patting the patch of carpet beside him. "So you're an oceanographer?"   
  
Remus nodded afirmatively as he kneeled down onto the floor and sat cross-legged.   
  
"Do you enjoy what ya do?" Sirius wanted to get at least more than a nod out of this guy.   
  
Remus considered his answer before speaking it.   
  
"Yes, I enjoy it… it's very relaxing. I study the basics of the oceans and seas and then when I'm finished I relax and just enjoy the view. I do swim occasionally, though not alone."   
  
Oooh, a lengthy answer! He mentally cheered. I'm making progress! The black haired man mentall cheered.  
  
Sirius nodded, regretting it as a wave of dizyness hit him. He clung to the couch as if it were a life support until the room stopped spinning.  
  
Remus watched him with concern and pulled him to an upright position.   
  
"I wouldn't bend over if I were you...." Remus said.   
  
Sirius raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Hey, if you're gonna jump me...." he hiccoughed. "Let me be more sober."   
  
Remus's face went from concerned to embarassed and scarlet.  
  
"T-that's _not_ what I meant!" He stuttered out, looking at the ground.   
  
Sirius laughed gleefully.   
  
"I'm only kiddin', relax." He looked over Remus's scarlet features amused. Aww cute .   
  
The night proceded lively and the obnoxious party passed out and the two sober ones fell asleep._ (I haven't the slightest clue what they were doing. ;)_  
  
The morning came soon enough, and Ives was the third to wake. He was dizy and didn't risk moving in fear of loosing the stuff in his stomach. James's hangover had settled down mostly after the three painkillers he took earlier. He hoped they were painkillers, anyway....  
  
Lily was in the bathroom tidying up. Jamed sniggered in rememberance of what she looked like. Her hair was sticking up everwhere, she had bags under her eyes and her make-up was smudged everywhere.   
  
Ives finally opened his eyes and groaned.   
  
"Fuckin' A..." He muttered.  
  
Sirius and Remus were asleep on the floor, propped up on the couch and curled slightly towards eachother. This made Ives grin impishly, forgetting about the pain in his head.  
  
"**SIRIUS**! You _DARE_ hit on my cousin?!" He all but shouted at him. This made everyone wince. Including himself.   
  
Sirius jumped and looked at him.  
  
"..whats your problem...?" He muttered.   
  
"What naughty thing have you done with my cousin? You haven't even known him for a day!" He teased.   
  
"What?!" Sirius blinked and sat up, looking over at Remus's sleeping form he blushed. "Nothing happened Ives! The hell! What do you take me for?" He pouted.  
  
"A gay whore?" James suggested.   
  
"SHUT UP!"   
  
Remus stirred, making them all look at the light haired person.

"Oh God...." Sirius whined, knowing he was attracted to Remus... he didn't need _him_ to _know_!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC!  
**

****


	6. Chapter 6

**Waaah! I'm so sorry, school was a real pain! Alas, I am free from it's confines for the next couple months so I'm here to write! (Hopefully I'll not be slacking off any and get some work done....)  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
**  
Remus woke up, feeling all eyes to him. He blinked weakly and moved away from Sirius slowly, clueless. It appeared they were all amused, except for Sirius who had his head ducked.  
  
"Why are you staring at me like that?" He inquired hesitantly, frowning. Ives winked devilishly at him and caused him to blush for no reason.  
  
"I didn't know you were so _fond_ of Sirius, eh Remmy?" He waggled his eyebrows some and laughs when Remus gave him a look of surprise and embarassment. Sirius shrank down lower into the carpet.   
  
"W-what? No... I didn't... what are you talking about?" Remus babbled, his ears turning pink to match his face. Ives laughed, causing James to follow suit. Lily arrived from the bathroom a moment later, looking confused.   
  
"What did you three do? Hm? I'll not have you picking on Remus..." She smiled warmly at him and turned to Sirius. "You on the other hand, they can pick on _you_... mighty hard not to."   
  
Sirius gaped at her, standing up clumbsily. Wasn't Lily telling James and Peter off for teasing him the other day?   
  
"Oh Lily! I thought you loved me!" He sniffed unhappily but chose to ignore them all, instead glancing at Remus. Or rather, where Remus had been. "Jeeze, disappeared!"   
  
Lily laughed heartfully.   
  
"He walked out of the room, Sirius." She said calmly. "Went to tidy up, I'm sure... as should you." Scowling at his state she sighed loudly. "For someone who barely touched a drink, you sure look a state of...."   
  
"Yeah, yeah." Sirius muttered. "Then I'll go home... bitch-slap Regulus -because I KNOW he did something wrong!- and then take a shower.... try and relax and all that bit."   
  
James and Ives gave muffled laughs.  
  
"Poor Siri-poo..." Ives cooed.   
  
"Are you going to have bags under your eyes, hunny?" James followed dutifully. "Should I postpone the next trip?"   
  
Sirius scowled at him, unamused.   
  
"Leave me behind and die." I know that's what he was getting at... the bloody prat. Any excuse to leave me behind is a good excuse blah blah blah...   
  
James stared at him, somewhat surprised at his friend's perceptive response but didn't say anything. Sirius looked around again, hoping to catch sight of Remus and sighed.   
  
"Yeah, well, see you guys later... tell Remus I said bye." He said, exiting the house. He wasn't looking forward to going home and he wondered how much stuff Regulus pawned.  
  
Bloody prat, I'll fucking murder him...   
  
He climbed onto his bike, strapping on his helmet thoughtlessly and headed home. His ride wasn't as near-fatal as the one to Ives's place but it wasn't completely illegal-free. He managed one ticked for speeding and decided he would be able to pay for it no problem. He opened the door, which was unlocked and stepped warily into his house and nearly dropped his helmet in surprise and, later, anger.   
  
Regulus was on the floor, leaning against his favourite armchair with beer bottles and cans littering the area. Ontop of him was a not so slim woman rubbing against him and cooing drunkenly. His radio was skipping, and to add to the rage, it was his newest cd that was doing so. More people littered the ground and furniture and barely moved.   
  
Oh my Gods... He thought, crushing the visor of his helmet in his fist.   
  
"REGULUS!" He snarled viciously, already heading towards his younger brother.  
  
This alerted Regulus of his immediate peril quite fast. The young man pushed the girl off and scurried out of the way. He was obviously in Sirius's war-path, and didn't like it at all. Staggering into the kitchen, Regulus headed for the backdoor and opened it...only to be ripped backwards and pushed violently onto his backside.   
  
"You...." Sirius towered over him, baring his fang-like teeth. "YOU WERE LUCKY I TOOK YOU IN AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME?! GET OUT! GET ALL YOUR SLEEZY FRIENDS OUT OF MY HOUSE!" He vented. "And if I find out you stole or sold something I'll come after you and make you regret it."   
  
Regulus nodded dumbly and headed back into the livingroom, helping his "friends" out of the house. Sirius didn't like the sharp crash he heard and went into the living room. Regulus was sitting in the broken remains of his antique coffee table.  
  
"Oh my fucking....dead." He said monotone. "Worse than dead." Sirius said and lunged at him, cracking his fist against the other's jaw. He put his knees on Regulus's shoulders and slammed his fist down against his nose. "You. know. who gave this to me!?" He growled. "ANDROMEDA! SHE GAVE ME THIS FUCKING TABLE AND YOU FUCKING BREAK IT?!"   
  
In the small moment of silence, Sirius heard a weak cough. He averted his attention to the door and his eyes widened in horror when he saw Remus standing there... holding his wallet and license.   
  
"I'm... _ah_...." Remus put the items on the arm of the couch quickly and leapt out of the house in fright.   
  
Sirius stared down at his brother, whom was mewling in pain... splurting blood from his nose with each breath. Then it dawned on him...   
  
Remus witnessed his rather... violent act and Sirius knew the other man was going to be terrified and different around him.  
  
"**SHIT**!" He cursed. Yes, hard liquor was going to be quite nice right now. He cursed his temper and headed back into the kitchen.  
**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC  
Interesting, huh? o.O Well, tell me what you think!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you all who reviewed. I was quite pleased to recieve your reviews though I was a bit apprehensive... thinking you all hated me for being so long. . I'm glad you still love meeee!!**  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Sirius cleaned up the mess in his home, feeling absolutely miserable. Not many people seen him lose his temper and unfortunately Remus Lupin was one of the few. Life truely wasn't fair. They'd be leaving the next day and he knew there'd be a very akward tension between them.   
  
Discarding the splintered table pieces, he moved the trashbag and growled as he stepped on a beer bottle and broke it. Sirius was thankful for his boots, which weren't in the best of shape to begin with. He kneeled down, picking up the glass shards with an arm drape from the couch. He pushed his couch back and took the hidden cans and bottles and found a bag of marijuana.   
  
"God damn piece of shit." Sirius muttered and threw it all out and tied the mostly filled trashbag, angrily heaving it outside and onto the curve. Once he stepped inside he slammed the door shut and pulled the vaccum out of the hallway closet. He cleaned the carpets all over the house and then added the extension to clean the couches, curtains and whatever else he saw fit.  
  
After a few hours of cleaning up, Sirius planted himself on his couch. He held the glass of water to his forehead and sighed loudly. It was an exhasting day and for once he wasn't looking forward to his trip in the morning. He was terrified of what Remus's reaction to him would be.  
  
He probably thinks I beat guys for a thrill... Sirius snorted wryly, sipping his water slowly. He turned the television on in the livingroom and stood up. Going into the kitchen, Sirius dumped his water and rinsed the glass out, putting it in the drain board. He leaned lazily against the counter edge and looked around his kitchen.   
  
He was still upset about the table. Andromeda had given it to him a week before she got into a fatal accident by a drunk driver.   
  
"Fucking Regulus!" Sirius muttered once he ambled into the livingroom again. "Always there to make life a fucking bitch."  
  
Sirius pulled his sock clad feet onto the couch and flipped through the channels. Of course, he wasn't really paying attention to anything that was on... he was just extremely anxious and bored. Not a great combination, if you knew Sirius. If it got bad enough he'd start chewing his nails and other bad habits, but instead of letting his mind do the talking he figured he'd let his body do it instead. He popped in a DvD Lily got him as a gag gift. It was porn, gay man style.   
  
Sirius leaned back and hit the play button, watching the screen go temporarily blank before the movie popped into view. The two men in the video were about his age and pretty decent looking in the face... but their bodies screamed sex. He watched the video silently, knowing that his neighbours across the street had their binoculars poised at his house. A wide variety of people found homosexuals weird and even fascinating. He hardly cared, of course, whatever squeaked their ducky.   
  
He gave the a small, goofy smile when the two men moaned loudly. Lily said she gave it to him as a gag gift but he did watch it. Unfortunately the video was beginning to wear appeal, because he viewed it to many times.   
  
This is sad. He thought, shutting off the TV and taking the DvD out and putting it back in his case. I'm sitting around watching this because I have a nonexistant love life.   
  
Sirius went into the bathroom and stripped down to his birthday suit. He turned the shower on warm and stepped inside the tub, just relaxing himself into the spray of water. His day was exhausting, and it wasn't even four o'clock yet!   
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Lily relaxed into her forest green sofa. She had convinced, more like threatened, James into letting her pick out the decorations for their home. She loved the man, but his sense of style was down right horrible. Lily figured that if James could barely dress himself right, what made him think he could decorate a livingroom?   
  
James plopped ungracefully next to her and put his head on her lap. She smiled fondly at him and played with his unkempt hair. She was thinking of when to give James the news of her being pregnant. Earlier in the day when they stopped at a drugstore for her to get a few things, she picked up two pregnancy tests. Both read positive.   
  
"What are you thinking about?" James questioned softly, kissing the red locks that fell into his face.   
  
Lily stared at him before smiling softly. She brushed his hair back gently and then grabbed his hand.   
  
"I'm pregnant, James."  
  
James stared at her with wide eyes. First there was the initial shock until it wore down to pure affection.  
  
"Are you serious, Lily?" He asked, sitting up and staring her in the eyes. "You're...you're pregnant?"   
  
At Lily's nod he whooped loudly and kissed her soundly.  
  
"We're going to be parents!" He said pleasantly, genuinely thrilled. Lily laughed breathily, pleased at her husband's reaction.  
  
At least he didn't faint... She thought, watching her somewhat energetic lover bounce around making absurd plans. He's too brave to faint...  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Remus stepped into his house after driving around town in thought. Sure, Sirius was attractive at first...until he revealed his temper. He shuddered to think of who the poor guy whom suffered the man's wrath. Remus also wondered about the various drunk people... were they Sirius's friends?  
  
Remus caught sight of Ives, sleeping on the couch with the television on quite loud. He smiled weakly and turned it off, clearing the area around his cousin up and going to the hallway closet for a small blanket. It was still too hot for him to have a quilt, but the ragged thing did well to keep the summer night's chill off of you.   
  
Tucking it around Ive's shoulders, he turned the light off and stood for a moment. Not too long after he did so, his eyes adjusted to the lack of light and he found his way to his room. Kicking his sneakers off, he changed into his pajamas and curled up in his bed, pulling his sheet around him.   
  
I hate night time... He thought, looking outside. It's where nightmares are born.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
**TBC!**  
  
Yay! another chapter completed! I'm so proud of myself! Of course I'm working on the next chapter right away...   
  
_Aah, the gay porn! I blame Demoness but I was the one who really said; "Dare me to have Sirius watch porn?" but she said yes! So yeah... cackles   
_  
I figured in the midst of Sirius and Remus drama, Lily and James could be pregnant with their little Harry Potter. If I ever finish this, I might actually make a sequal! DMHP of course! Tehe. Hopefully I'll not slack off... I'm bad at that... I mean, it took me quite a while to update this story...   
  
Thank you all for reading! Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

I am so damn pleased with myself! I FINISHED this chapter before I even POSTED the last one! Tehe! I'm doin' alright.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Sirius rolled over and pressed his face into his pillow, it still being moist from his shower the day before. It felt nice and cool compared to his room's temperature. He groaned when the phone rang and he squeezed his eyes shut. Reaching blindly for the phone, Sirius fumbled with the cord and accidentally knocked it over... the reciever dangling near the phone. He growled and picked it up.   
  
"Whaaaaat?" He whined, not caring if it was the president or God himself. He wanted his sleep and if whining got him sleep...  
  
Sirius heard an electronic snicker on the phone and he immediately recognized it as James. He never realised how annoying his best friend's voice could be in the morning, until now.  
  
"For someone who didn't want to be left behind, you're trailing awfully close to being ditched."   
  
That woke Sirius up. Sitting in his bed, he grabbed his clock and stared at it groggily. Their planned 'cruise' was fifteen minutes ago.  
  
"Aarghh!!!" He slammed it back down, standing up. "Shut up James, I'll be there in a bit."   
  
"Sure thing." Came the amused voice and Sirius put the phone down clumbsily, causing it to clatter but not hang up. Loud laughter sounded from the phone and Sirius scowled, hanging it up correctly.   
  
Dressing quickly, Sirius put on a pair of dark blue jean shorts and whatever shirt that happened to be ontop. Putting his socks and sneakers on, he combed his fingers through his hair and grabbed his truck keys. To Sirius, the day already sucked.   
  
For a change Sirius was only "slightly" over the speed limit. He was already late and didn't want to recieve a ticket to delay his arrival any more. Parking the truck into the garage, he stepped out and hurried across the dock to where the Marauder waited.   
  
"'Bout bloody time!" James said with a large grin, his arm slung around Lily. "Thought you'd never show up!"  
  
Sirius scowled at him tiredly, fighting back his yawn.   
  
"Shove it, James." He muttered, ruffling Peter's hair and hugging Lily. "Where's Remus?"  
  
Sirius glanced around and found no sign of the honey-haired man. Looking back at James and Lily he raised an eyebrow of questioning.   
  
"He went to get a light snack, said his stomach felt woozy." Lily said with a small sigh. "Poor thing did look a bit worse for wear..."  
  
Sirius nodded and frowned, dimly wondering if it was going to be because of his presence. Instead of mulling over these thoughts, he glanced at James and smiled.  
  
"So what's up with you, mate?" He wondered. "You're all smiles, and you're usually the bitchy one."  
  
James laughed happily, his manic giggle echoing off the other boats that lay dormant for now. Lily beamed at him and allowed James to tell the news.   
  
"Lily's pregnant! I'm going to be a dad!" James said enthusiastically. "Isn't that great?"   
  
Sirius and Peter smirked.   
  
"Only if the child looks like her, than it would be good news." Peter said.   
  
"Indeed! Other than that, I'm happy for you both!" Sirius kissed Lily's cheek and gave James a large bear hug, teasing him. "Oh James, right there! Ah, do it again!"   
  
James scowled at him and righted his clothes, ignoring the giggling from Peter, Lily and finally, Remus. Sirius fixed James with a sloppy kiss on the forhead and snickered as he righted his glasses. Turning, Sirius smiled at Remus.  
  
"Hullo." he said somewhat shyly, Remus picking up the hestiant vibe immediately.  
  
"Hello Sirius." Remus replied casually. He gave a light smile  
  
Sirius was relieved, Remus didn't hate him! In fact, he was more confident in their conversation than he, himself, was. The taller man backed away from James and settled next to Remus.   
  
"Looking forward to the trip?" He asked, feeling better and more excited.   
  
Remus smiled brightly at him, causing Sirius's stomach to flip.  
  
"I've been looking forward to it all morning!"  
  
Sirius chuckled.   
  
"Oh? Well I'm sorry I was late, then!" He stated, putting his arm around Remus's shoulders. Feeling the slighter man tense, he dropped the arm hastily. His stomach was back in the pits, and he didn't like it.  
  
Somehow, he'd have to get Remus to believe that he really wasn't a bad guy. Certainly not abusive....  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Oh, I know... another short chapter... smiles weakly At least I updated! It's better than my seven month writer's drought.   
  
I hearby dedicate this story to DemonessOfPunishment , who is always on my case about updating. Sure, it gets annoying but at least she's there to yell at me to write. Otherwise this story would still be on chapter three.  
  
Also, I want to thank my reviewers again! You all made me feel welcome to writing again. - 


End file.
